


“Wanna—”   “No.”

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Series: Of Suits and Robes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Rachel, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Ravenclaw!Donna, Ravenclaw!Mike, Romance, Slytherin!Harvey, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball is steadily approaching, and a certain Ravenclaw is having a crisis at his lack of date. Cue a conspiring Donna, sassy Rachel, and clueless Harvey Specter. What could possibly go wrong?<br/>NOTE: You do not have to read the first part to understand this story!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Also known as the one where Mike likes Harvey, Harvey likes Mike, but they're too dumb to realise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Wanna—”   “No.”

Hogwarts had exactly one Yule Ball every fifty years. It just so happened that Mike Ross was ‘lucky’ enough to be of age for the swiftly approaching one. And so, one can only imagine just how frustrated a fifth year Ravenclaw would be when he realised a date was _mandatory_. Dumbledore really had it out for him, didn’t he?

Mike’s first choice had been Jenny, his sweet Hufflepuff friend (it was _completely_ irrelevant that she had just broken up with his best friend). Unfortunately for Mike, she and Trevor were back together by the time he could say ‘Yu—’. Next, was Tess. Mike had thought he was above asking his ex (of exactly three weeks of ‘dating’ back in fourth year), but apparently not. She said ‘no’.

The date was nearing, and Mike felt his anxiety levels go up a notch each time he saw a happy pair rejoice in their coupley… ness. He shuddered. There go two less people for him. _‘I don’t think it works that way…’ Harold had said._ Whatever. It wasn’t until he was on his way to Charms that the perfect solution became clear right ahead of him. Literally.

“Rachel!” he cried, as he rushed up to meet the haughty Gryffindor.

“Mike?” she had asked, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him, a look of annoyance gracing her beautiful face. How had he not thought of this before? Rachel was the perfect solution to his problem!

“I was wondering—”

“No.” she turned away with a flick of her dark hair, and continued on her way.

Mike scrambled to catch up with her. “You don’t even know what I was going to say—”

“No.” she said more firmly, then rounded a corner, forever gone from Mike’s life. Okay, maybe not _forever_ , but it sure felt like it. Sighing in defeat, Mike marched himself to Charms.

::::

“So, Ross,” Mike rolled his eyes as James Potter leaned over his desk. “Have you got a date to the Yule Ball?” he was wearing that cocky grin which had Mike not known James long enough (along with all the other Marauders) he would have thought to be quite hot.

“No.” he said bitterly, as he focused completely on his work.

“I do,” James said in a sing-song voice, which more often than not irritated Mike more than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin’s constant heart eyes at each other. _Gross_. He thought glumly. “You wanna know with who?”

Mike sighed. “No, not particularly.”

Of course, James divulged anyways. “Lily Evans.” he said all too proudly.

Huh. Mike hadn’t seen _that_ coming; what with Lily’s constant complaints about the Marauders and James Potter specifically during all their shared classes (which was all of but one).

“Good for you, James.” he said mindlessly, and continued to (try to) focus on his work.

::::

By lunch, news had spread around that almost everyone was taken. Even Severus Snape (who never seemed to like Mike) had a date. Ludicrous.

“Mike,” he looked up to see Donna Paulsen. “May I sit next to you?” she didn’t wait for an answer, and plopped herself down in the last available spot.

“Hi, Donna.” he said dispirited.

She took a deep breath, then turned to face the depressed Ravenclaw. “I’m probably going to regret asking this, but what’s wrong?”

Mike debated for a moment as to whether or not it would be wise to spill his deepest secrets to Donna the Enigma, but decided he didn’t care. “I don’t have a date to the Yule Ball.” Pathetic.

Donna stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mike turned away, discouraged by her response to his pain and suffering. “It’s not funny,” he muttered quietly.

“Oh, of course not.” nodded Donna, her doe eyes wide with mock-sympathy.

Upset at the turn of events, Mike stood from the Ravenclaw table, and ‘stormed’ off to the dormitories. At least there he would be able to wallow in his self-pity in peace.

::::

“So,” the redhead twirled a piece of hair around her finger seductively.

“What do you want?” Harvey Specter was not one to play games. Especially those of Donna Paulsen.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” she pouted as she let the rose-gold strand fall to her shoulders.

“Well?” not once did he look up at her from the work he was currently doing for Prof. Slughorn.

Donna took a seat in the chair opposite him, and rested her head on her hands. “Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?” Always one to be blunt, Donna was.

“No.” Harvey said instantly.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I don’t mean want to go with _me_ , but I do know a certain puppy whom you’ve had your eye on is still single.”

“No.” Harvey said again. Wow. They really were alike.

“Cut the bullshit, Harvey.” this time, the Slytherin met her stern gaze. “I know you have a thing for him, and I know he has a thing for you. So man up and ask him to the ball!” she demanded. Before he could conjure up a good rebuttal, she up stood from the crooked table and sauntered out of the Slytherin Common-Room with a swish of her hips. _Damn_. Harvey thought.

::::

“Hey, Mike.” Jenny strode up to the weary Ravenclaw, wearing a bright smile. “I haven’t seen you in awhile,” she said as she walked along side him. They both had Care of Magical Creatures next.

“Hi, Jenny,” he said, offering her a trimmed smile. “How are you?” he never was too good at socialising, even with his best friend of five years.

She smiled a wide smile. “I’ve been good,” she said. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. “You know, my friend Yasmin Mose still needs a date for tonight. You should ask her.” with that, she fled the scene, giving Mike time to think it over.

::::

The end of the day was nearing, and reality was becoming too real for Harvey. In a matter of a few hours, he would have to decide whether or not it was worth it to take a chance on Mike Ross. Jessica, Rachel, and Donna had all agreed it would be in his best interest to do so, while Louis merely snorted, and bragged about his beautiful date; Bellatrix Back. Harvey shuddered. That woman was scarier than Donna.

“You gonna do it?”

_What the hell?_ Thought Harvey as he turned to greet the voice. It was none other than Sirius Black. “What do you want, Black?” he asked, irritated.

Sirius chuckled, and leaned his arm on Harvey’s shoulder. Needless to say, he was shoved off. “I just want to know if you’re, you’know, gonna _do it_ , or…?”

“Do what, Black?” he did _not_ have time to deal with all this nonsense.

Sirius grinned once more. “Obviously not.” he said cryptically, before running off to his rag-tag group of friends ( _more like deviants,_ thought Harvey) with a ‘see ya, Specter.’ and ‘Moony! Wait up, love-bug!’ to which Remus Lupin had responded with a groan, and a faint, ‘Don’t call me that, Sirius.’. Harvey shook his head. Always nonsense with that bunch.

He continued on his way to the Great Hall, trying as hard as possible to keep Black’s words out of his head, to no avail. _What did he mean?_ Thought Harvey, more irritated than before. He was so out of it, that he ended up bumping into a small (frail?) body, knocking them over. 

“Watch where you’re going!” an annoyed voice chastised.

“Sorry,” spoke Harvey half-heartedly. He reached down to help the boy up. It was too late now to realise the grand mistake he had just made. Mike —flipping— Ross now stood before him, flushed-cheeks-pouty-lips-and-all. _F.M.L._

The two stood for a minute at least, staring each other down. Donna’s words rang in Harvey’s ears, while Jenny’s in Mike’s. They hadn’t realised just how much they wanted each other until that very moment.

“I was wondering—”

“Yes.”

Harvey shot Mike a curious look. “You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“Yes, I do,” Mike grinned. “You were going to ask me to the Yule Ball.”

“No I wasn’t.”

Mike’s face fell, and Harvey almost felt bad. Almost. “Oh.”

The Slytherin shook his head, smirking. “I’ll be at your Common-Room at exactly seven o’clock. Don’t keep me waiting.” he then strolled past Mike and continued on his way to the Great Hall, feeling more satisfied with himself than that time he beat Louis in D.A.D.A. first year.

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of my first ever series, 'Of Suits and Robes'! Hope you all enjoy this little piece, please leave a comment on what you would like to see next! 
> 
> P.s. Please excuse any errors, I have yet to find a beta, but I am working on keeping my writing as crisp as possible.


End file.
